deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ahomeschoolingroudon/Hellboy VS Etrigan - The Original
If you don't know I'll be doing a rematch on Hellboy VS Etrigan. But to get it on the polls, HoR and what have you. I'll be removing the original from the page. And posted the rematch there. So, I'll be putting the original on a blog, if on the off-chance some of you want to see it. With that said here's the original ---- Description Dark Horse Comics vs DC Comics! It's Demon vs Demon In the ring of Death Battle! Who Will Win! Interlude Wiz: Demons! While originally evil spirits some take the form of the good guy Boomstick: Like Hellboy The Beast of the Apocolypse Wiz: And Etrigan the Creature from the Pit Boomstick: He's wiz and I'm boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle!! Hellboy Wiz: In the world of Dark Horse comics there’s no deadlier character than the demon Hellboy Boomstick: The being that would become known as Hellboy first appeared the night of December 23rd 1944 On an island off the Scottish Coast, the evil mystic Grigori Rasputin summoned hellboy to earth. Hellboy appeared miles away in a churchyard in East Bromwich, England where he met a crack team of American soldiers lead by 1st Sgt. George Whitman sent to investigate the mysterious Nazi ritual accompanied by Professor Trevor Bruttenholm of the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense. Wiz: However Bruttenholm ended up befriending the creature naming him “hellboy” Boomstick: Well I gotta say befriending a demon has it’s perks. Hellboy can use handguns, expert hand-to-hand combat and has Superhuman Strength, Resilience & Decelerated Aging wait seriously! Could I get some essence of hellboy? Wiz: However one of his important abilities is that his thermal resistance that allows him to blaze through fire! And has Innate Multillingualism Boomstick: How in the hell is anyone supposed to pronounce that unless you’re a geeky comic book fan like Wiz here Wiz: Hey! Boomstick: But in any pronunciation it allows him to comprehend ancient and magical languages. Wiz: But his deadliest weapon of all is his right arm of doom which replaced Hellboy’s original right hand after it was cut off. Boomstick: But this is one badass substitute as it is completely invulnerable and can be used like a sledgehammer against his foes! I would so have 2 Hands like that! Wiz: Unfortunately Hellboy can’t really use weapons and devices efficiently requiring his ordinary left hand to handle those aspects. Boomstick: But hey he still is one hell of a killing machine. He has sent a zombie flying with his left hand, Brushed off a castle sized explosion & Survived jumping off the plane with his jetpack exploding & Crashing into a castle. Basically he’s invincible. Wiz: Not exactly, He can be killed by holy weapons & some spells and magic affect him as well. But he is very close to immortality. Boomstick: About as close as you can get! Hellboy: I can promise you two things: One I’ll always look this good and two I will never give up on you! Etrigan the Demon Wiz: Centuries ago a war was initiated by the sorceress Morgaine Le Fay against Camelot however one of Camelot’s noble warriors Jason Blood was in love with Morgaine. Boomstick: That’s not my definition of Noble if he loves Camelot’s worst enemy. Wiz: Feeling that the war couldn’t keep them apart Jason betrayed his people when they weren’t paying any attention and let Morgaine and her army into his Castle. Boomstick: Hah dumbass! Wiz: But soon he got the taste of his own medicine as Morgaine gives him a kiss of a demon in human form killing Jason. Boomstick: But that isn’t enough torture for this Lovesick Monkey. Camelot resurrected Jason but bonded him with a creature from the pit and immortality. In the hopes that he can avenge Camelot he ventures on to kill Morgaine. Wiz: With his knight experience Jason is skilled in combat but is flawed in strength. However if any fight gets rough he can call Etrigan forth from hell Boomstick: In the most badass Dr. Seuss way possible! Jason Blood: Gone gone the form of man rise the demon Etrigan! Wiz: In the form of Etrigan he can use a variety of powers. Including Mustocally enhanced strength allowing him to stand against Superman! As well as resistance to injury and a high command of magic. Along with Energy blasts, Super senses, agility and speed. And has sadomasochistic nature. Boomstick: Sado what now? Wiz: It allows him to enjoy pain as a pleasure making him fearless against pain and torture. Boomstick: But his greatest strength is his ability to manipulate not just any fire but hellfire. Etrigan: It is your home now you won’t break free. Even with those souls you must get through me! Wiz: This ability allows him to project fire usually from his mouth so no matter what he can use fire. Boomstick: And this fire is powerful enough to blast through entire armies of hell. Wiz: He is able to kill the guards of hell within seconds, Use his fear too depower Ragman instantly by just being near him, use all of his power to be almost as dangerous as the Spectre who is basically the Superhero equivalent of God & Surpass being turned into a baby and used by Morgaine’s spoiled son Mordred and is turned into Wonder Woman’s Son. Boomstick: How in the hell!? Wiz: No one knows Boomstick: But even then Etrigan does have his limits. He has vulnerability to Iron, Holy Powers And Green Arrow’s Fire Extinguisher arrow..somehow. Also his Demonic nature of Etrigan making him still Capable of any cruel and horrific acts. But hey he can change back into Jason Blood and those weaknesses are gone right? Wiz: No the weaknesses are still there. Boomstick: Oh that’s bullshit! But even then Etrigan is one tough motherfucker to kill! Etrigan: You know not to fury the demon half! Let go the girl or face my wrath! DEATH BATTLE! Jason Blood is walking through the library until he encounters Hellboy Jason Blood: What do you want? Hellboy: Where’s Etrigan. We’re gonna make sure that he doesn’t do anymore cruel acts. Jason Blood: You must get through me first! Hellboy: Very well. FIGHT! Jason Blood pulls out an axe while Hellboy fights with his bare hands Hellboy: Give it up this’ll be a matter of minutes Hellboy then punches Jason into the wall Hellboy: Now show me Etrigan! Jason Blood: You want him you got him! Jason Blood surrounds Hellboy in a blinding light Jason Blood: Gone Gone the form of man! Rise the demon Etrigan! Jason Blood then turns into Etrigan surprising hellboy and then Etrigan starts to Beat up Hellboy but Hellboy pushes him back. Hellboy: It’s time to die you damned monster! Hellboy pulls out his oversized revolver and starts to shoot at Etrigan. But Etrigan just slashes away and destroys the bullets and slashes the revolver in half. Etrigan: Your soul will burn in the eternal pit! Hellboy: Do you even know what you are getting yourself into? Arrogant fool. Hellboy and Etrigan begin a fist fight but Etrigan uses his claws and Etrigan uses Inferno thinking it would finish him off. But Hellboy just walks through the fire Hellboy: I’m fireproof you’re not. Etrigan: Very well..I’ll feast on your cold heart one way or another Hellboy: Charming. Hellboy pulls out the Excalibur and starts slashing Etrigan but Etrigan punches it out of his hands Etrigan: By the cold heart of I command you Freeze! Hellboy uses his Innate Multillingualism to get out of the way and counter attack. Etrigan starts to use his Mystically enhanced strength to start affecting Hellboy Hellboy: Your ass is mine! Hellboy pulls out Holy Water and sprinkles it on Etrigan making him scream his lungs out in pain as Hellboy grabs a fire extinguisher. Hellboy: Open Wide! Hellboy sprays the Fire Extinguisher in Etrigan’s mouth making Etrigan switch to Jason Blood in pain as Hellboy walks up to him, Hellboy: It hurts doesn’t it? You shouldn’t hurt PEOPLE! Hellboy swings his right arm of doom and Jason’s head and it smashes it open as blood sprays all over the library. Hellboy: I’m gonna be sore in the morning! K.O! Hellboy is reading a comic book and he says in comic book fashion I hate those comic books. They never get the eyes right. Conclusion Boomstick: That was a mouthful. Wiz: In one of the closest fights in Death Battle History Hellboy’s Holy Weapons & Innate Multillingualism was just enough to triumph over Etrigan’s shear power. Boomstick: Also while Etrigan does have centuries worth of experience Etrigan never has been able to take out Morgaine without a little help. Wiz: But most importantly Hellboy’s Thermal Resistance can resist any type of temperature change making Etrigan’s best power fire completely useless. Boomstick: Looks like Hellboy really hit the nail on the head! Wiz: The winner is Hellboy! Category:Blog posts